miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Wang Cheng
'''https://www.twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/686178161491591168 (also called '''Cheng Shifu, meaning "Master Cheng") is a famous Chinese chef, Sabine's uncle and Marinette's great uncle. In "Kung Food", after Chloé sabotages him so he loses a competition for the title of "World's Greatest Chef," he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Kung Food, a food-based supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Wang Cheng is at a medium height and overweight, having short black hair and brown eyes. His eyebrows are long and thick, and he has a small mustache beneath his nose and a small beard on the tip of his chin. Civilian attire He wears a chef uniform, which includes a white chef hat, a light gray shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows and four buttons on the left side, and light gray pants. His shoes are black, and he carries a brown leather side satchel, the strap going over his left shoulder. As Kung Food Kung Food has dull purple skin, golden sclerae, and dark red eyes. There are red marks on his forehead, around his mouth, and around his chin, and his eyebrows are thick silver markings with curled ends. His hair, mustache, and beard are blond, his hair spiky and wildly pointing upwards. He still wears his chef hat and his satchel, the side of his satchel now bearing a brown mandarin symbol, which means "Kung Food," within a circle. He wears an orange gi with short, tattered sleeves and a dark brown collar, along with a black belt wrapped around his waist. On the right side of his chest, there is a red circle with a white outline and white Mandarin characters which read "Kung Food" inside. There are black strands of fabric wrapped around his lower legs, and his shoes are black with tan bottoms. Personality Wang is soft-spoken, respectful, and congenial. He appreciates the kindness of his great-niece Marinette, and he works hard at cooking. He struggles with failure, and he doesn't like being tricked. As Kung Food, he is vengeful and furious, displeased with Chloé for ruining his soup and planning to get back at her by cooking her into a soup. Abilities As a civilian Wang is an excellent cook, who wins the title of The World's Greatest Chef. His most notable dish is Marinette Soup, which he originally called Celestial Soup. While his native language is Chinese, he is able to speak a little French, although he says it is terrible. As Kung Food Everybody who tasted Kung Food's tampered soup prior to him being akumatized is brought under his control as minions, and gain enhanced martial arts abilities. As a sign of this, their sclerae become dark brown/dark ochre. Kung Food also can create any food-based weapon he desires with his satchel. He can either wield these weapons himself or give them to his minions. The weapons he produced include: * A mace made out of seafood * A flail made out of potatoes, sausages, lettuce and carrots * A crossbow made of cheese that fires stinky cheese bombs * A bow and arrows made out of candy * Tonfas made out of maki sushi * A sword made out of pepperoni pizza Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng Wang Cheng meets his great-niece when he visits her house before the World's Greatest Chef contest. He uses the flowers she gives him in his soup and, after losing the contest, realizes that Marinette was right about Chloé sabotaging his dish. At the end of the episode, Wang Cheng shows Marinette how to make soup when she requests he show her. Chloé Bourgeois Wang Cheng didn't think much of Chloé until he realizes that she ruined his soup for the contest, much to his anger. When transformed into Kung Food, he has her captured and plans to get revenge on her by cooking her into a giant pot of soup. Sightings Trivia * Adrien and Hawk Moth both refer to him as an artist. * Wang is the first akumatized character who doesn't appear in the theme song. ** He was originally meant to appear in the theme song, however, as seen in the animatic. ** He is also the only akumatized villain that's related to Marinette so far. * Wang Cheng is the only villain that could speak another language, being Chinese. ** The Chinese character on Kung Food's shirt means "food". * Kung Food's face markings are a reference to the Monkey King.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/686632858765627392 ** Kung Food's design might also reference Goku's Super Saiyan form from Dragon Ball Z. Goku's design, in turn, is based on the Monkey King. * His name might be a reference to the the anime Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, as there is a character in the first arc called "Wang Chan" who in turn is a reference to the band "Wang Chung". es:Wang Cheng pl:Wang Cheng ru:Ван Чэн fr:Wang Cheng Category:Male Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults